lionheartkingfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:LionHeartKIng/The Dragons Advent - Nel'zios vs. Alkahest Heart Chrysopoeia Dragon
=Deck Masters= *Nel'zios: "Rainbow-Eyes Young Dragon" *Alkahest Heart Chrysopoeia Dragon: "Alkahest Heart Chrysopoeia Dragon" Turn 1: Alkahest Heart * Normal Summons "Surging Spice - Mustard" (1900/600). * Uses the Deck Master ability of "Alkahest Heart", declaring LIGHT and making "Mustard" a LIGHT monster while face-up on the field, also monsters he controls whose current Attribute is different from its original cannot be targeted for an attack or with an opponent's card effect. * Activates "Surging Spice Flavor". ("Mustard": 1900 -> 2900/600) * Ends his turn. Turn 2: Nel'zios * Draws. * Normal Summons "Rainbow-Eyes Samurai" (1600/900). * Since he Normal Summons a "Rainbow-Eyes" monster, he Special Summons "Rainbow-Eyes Potato" (1600/800). * Activates "Rainbow-Eyes Violet Fusion", using "Samurai" and "Potato" to Fusion Summon " " (2800/2000). * Sets 2 Spell/Trap Cards, face-down. * Ends his turn. Turn 3: Alkahest Heart * Draws. * Uses "Mustard" to Chrysopoeia Summon "Surging Spice - Red Pepper" (2400/2000). * Uses the effect of "Red Pepper", allowing him to draw 1 card. * Uses the Deck Master ability of "Alkahest Heart", turning "Red Pepper" into a WATER monster while on the field. * Activates "Surging Spice Drop", making "Surging Spice" monsters Alkahest Heart controls being unable to be targeted by Nel'zios's card effects or being destroyed by battle, also it gains 1000 ATK due to "Flavor"'s effect. ("Red Pepper": 2400 -> 3400/2000) * "Red Pepper" attacks "Starving Venom". * Uses the effect of "Red Pepper", destroying Nel'zios left-hand card, which was "Rainbow-Eyes Racer". * The attack resumes (Nel'zios: 8000 -> 7400). * Nel'zios uses the effect of "Starving Venom", but due to the effect of "Flavor", "Red Pepper" cannot be destroyed by Nel'zios's card effects. * Uses the effect of "Red Pepper", inflicting damage to Nel'zios equal to "Starving Venom"'s ATK. (Nel'zios: 7400 -> 4600) * Ends his turn. Turn 4: Nel'zios * Draws. * Normal Summons "Rainbow-Eyes Starchaser" (1550/900). * Uses the effect of "Starchaser", disposing 1 Point (Point: 2 -> 1''') to attack directly this turn. (Alkahest Heart: 8000 -> '''6450). * Ends his turn. Turn 5: Alkahest Heart * Draws. * Uses "Red Pepper" to Chrysopoeia Summon "Surging Spice - Paprika" (3000/2500). * Uses the Deck Master ability of "Alkahest Heart", turning "Paprika" into a LIGHT monster while it is face-up on the field. The effects of "Drop" and "Flavor" apply. ("Paprika": 3000 -> 4000/2500). * "Paprika" attacks and destroys "Starchaser" (Nel'zios: 4600 -> 2150), but Nel'zios uses the effect of "Rainbow-Eyes Kuriboh" in his hand, discarding it to negate its destruction. * Ends his turn. Turn 6: Nel'zios * Draws. * Uses the effect of "Starchaser", disposing 1 Point (Point: 1 -> 0''') to attack directly. (Alkahest Heart: 6450 -> '''4900). * Activates his Set "Rainbow-Eyes Eclipse", shuffling "Starchaser" into the Deck (which goes face-up to the Extra Deck, as it is a Relay monster), and Special Summons "Starving Venom" from his Graveyard. (2800/2000). * Sets 1 Spell/Trap Card from his hand, face-down. * Ends his turn. Turn 7: Alkahest Heart * Draws. * Uses the LIGHT-Attribute "Paprika" to Chrysopoeia Summon "Alkahest Heart Chrysopoeia Dragon" from his Deck Master Zone. (2500/2000). * Normal Summons "Surging Spice - Oregano". (1700/1400). * Uses the effect of "Oregano", Tributing it to turn "Alkahest Heart" into a WATER monster. * Activates "Surging Spice Food Styling", banishing "Paprika" from his Graveyard to increase the ATK of "Alkahest Heart" by an amount equal to the banished monster's Level x100. "Paprika"'s Level is 8. ("Alkahest Heart": 2500 -> 3300/2000). * "Alkahest Heart" attacks "Starving Venom", but Nel'zios activates his Set "Rainbow-Eyes Mirror Force", banishing "Alkahest Heart", and placing a 'Y'ellow Spectrum Piece to his Spectrum Wheel. Since Alkahest Heart's Deck Master is banished, Nel'zios wins. Category:Blog posts